Saving me (Saving you)
by Em.Celle
Summary: "As long as we walk this world, we'll never not be together." Sometimes love finds you in the most unexpected of ways.


_**Part 1/3**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _ **...**_

She doesn't know why she always believes them.

It's like, you'd think she'd be smart enough to _not_ fall for their lies after they've lied to her over and over and _over_ again. But apparently she's too dense for that.

"Bo-" her mom says as she tapes yet another box and frowns, not really recalling what she put in there, "we've talked about this."

"You promised last time would be the last time. I've made friends here."

"I'm sorry, okay? We didn't know your father would land this job and it would be stupid of us to pass it up."

"Right," she says sarcastically, "because we just _need_ another car to add to the ten we already have."

"Bo-" Mrs. Dennis's voice sounds like she's completely done with this conversation. And the fact that she still doesn't know what the hell is in this box.

"Whatever." The brunette mutters and walks out of the room, "you put pants in there by the way. You're welcome." She adds before closing the door behind her.

...

She's on a mission to _not_ talk to anyone for at least a month. Not that it matters. Her father and his phone are in a parmanent relationship. Her mother is always busy these days, redecorating the house because apparently the old house owners had no sense of style. No one really cares, or notices whether or not she talks.

She's on her bedroom floor. It's been a week of unpacking and she's not even halfway done because she hates unpacking. What's the use anyway? They'll be moving in a month or two- three if they're lucky. It's like her father is on a mission to earn all the money in this world and she and her mom are just along for the ride.

She blows a puff from her stick of weed and lies down flat on the floor. Listening to her Ipod with one ear and watching the smoke float away. She feels something on her foot. Like a feather or someone accidentally touched her. She sits up a bit, resting on her elbow as she looks around.

There's no one.

She lies back down.

It happens again. Only this time, someone slaps her foot and it's _not_ accidental. She sits up fully and looks around.

"Is someone there? Who's there?"

No answer. She looks around thoroughly. Even gets up to look under her bed. There's no one.

She frowns. She could have _sworn_ something touched her. But there's nothing and no one in here.

She shrugs. Must be the weed. More often than not, it completely fucks with her head.

Yeah. That must be it.

...

 _ **II**_

Lauren Lewis is a good person. She's nice, she's kind, pretty much everyone in Bellview loves her.

But, Lauren Lewis is also human.

And when some family just randomly moves themselves into your house, without permission and places their stuff inside making your house _theirs._ The most human reaction is to get them out.

Humans are naturally territorial and whoever these people are, they've infringed on her territory.

At first, she considers talking to the mom. The dad isn't really an option. Lauren doesn't think she's ever seen him lift his eyes from his phone for more than five minutes. But then, the mom isn't any better. Yeah, she looks away from her phone, but that's mostly to boss people around into doing what she wants.

So that leaves Lauren with, the daughter.

Tall, brunette, _really_ beautiful, and the bane of Lauren's existence. Lauren can't say she hates her, because hate is such a strong word. But she _really_ doesn't like her.

She doesn't like the fact that she moved herself into her room.

She doesn't like the fact that she put all her clothes in Lauren's closet.

That she now uses Lauren's bathroom.

That she is practically stealing her life.

But most of all, Lauren doesn't like how much this girl ignores her.

"Hey-" she says, touching her leg, "hey, I'm talking to you." The girl raises her body a bit and looks around. And now, after five whole days, Lauren thinks she's got her attention and she can politely tell her that she needs to find another room to sleep in for the night.

Then maybe later, she and her family can find another house to live in before Lauren's parents come back and sue them for invasion of property or something.

But just as quick as she raised her head, the girl lies back down and Lauren gasps. The _nerve._ "Hey." She slaps her foot. "I'm talking to you!"

This time, the girl sits up so fast Lauren thinks she's broken something. "Is someone there? Who's there?"

"Finally." Lauren sighs out and sits up. "I'm sorry about your leg. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. It's just that I'm talking to you and you keep ignoring me. I'm Lauren and you're in my room and I'm going to need you to leave." She says as politely as possible.

The girl looks around. Like Lauren isn't seated right in front of her. Strange creature.

"I'm right here." Lauren supplies helpfully.

She looks under the bed and confirms Lauren's conclusion that all isn't right with this girl. Something's wrong with her.

After minutes of this madness, she just stands there, frowning. Lauren supposes it's because she doesn't know where she'll sleep tonight. She feels a bit sorry for her. "There's a room right down the hall. It's never used so it's a little dusty. You can have that one."

She expects a thank you. But the strange girl just shrugs and walks out, leaving Lauren in the room all by herself.

...

 _ **III**_

The second time it happens, she's playing cards. It's a fucked up day raining for hours and the cable is messed up. Her mom has been calling the comapany for hours now to get someone to come over and fix it. Judging by their response tone, it might take a while.

She doesn't know what she was looking for in the boy she found the deck of cards in, but when she saw them, she remembered her grandfather teaching her card games, 'for the rainy days,' he said.

So she sits with them on her bedroom floor, beer in front of her and her door closed so her mom won't find her drinking and throw a fit.

She divides the cards in four, just like her grandfather taught her. Then she places them neatly next to each other. Randomly, from absolutely no fucking where, one of the pile of cards moves.

She frowns, looks at her drink. Alcohol does messed up things to her head. She puts the beer aside. Maybe drinking isn't really a good option right now.

She picks one pile into her hands and starts placing them one by one facing down, only to have them turned up and her eyes widen.

That is _definitely_ not the alcohol.

"Mom!"

She yells, walking out and running down stairs, "mom!"

"What, Bo-" Mrs. Dennis places a hand on the mouthpiece of her phone, "I'm on the phone."

"I need to talk to you." She says looking around.

"Can't it wait?" Mrs. Dennis's voice is impatient. Bo shakes her head.

The older brunette sighs and disconnets her call. Muttering how she was on hold anyway. "What is it?" She asks finally, all her attention on Bo.

"This house," Bo makes sure to speak out each word clearly. "Is _haunted."_

Mrs. Dennis blinks, then blinks again. "What?"

"The house is haunted mom, I swear."

"Ysabeau-" Mrs. Dennis sighs out the way she does when she thinks Bo is being especially difficult.

"No-no, I'm _serious._ There's something in this house."

Mrs Dennis just looks at her then her eyes narrow like she's smelt something. "Are you drunk?"

"What, no."

"Come here-"

"Mom."

Mrs. Dennis pulls her close and sniffs her, making a disgusted face when she smells the alcohol in her breath. "Of course."

"I'm not drunk, okay. I hardly had _one_ beer. I know what I'm saying."

"You have to stop Ysabeau. Stop with the self destructive behaviour and stop with the lies. We're not moving. No matter what you do or what you say. We're staying. Now go take a shower before your father gets home and throws a fit. And let me not catch you drinking again."

Almost as soon as she's done talking, Mrs. Dennis picks her phone back up. Signalling the end of the conversation and wordlessly dismissing Bo.

The brunette glares at her for a moment before stomping away.

...

Lauren feels bad, she didn't mean to cause trouble. She's just tired of talking to Bo and talking to Bo and her not saying anything back.

At first, it was funny. When she moved the cards and the brunette's eyes widened. But then, she turned the cards and she freaked out and then it wasn't funny anymore.

It vaguely occurs to her that she wanted this. She wants them to _move_ and no one is going to live in a haunted house. Not that this one is or anything. It's just empty until Lauren's parents come back.

That's all.

Never in her life has Lauren ever seen someone so dismissive of her child. Bo is literally the picture of fear and whether or not what she's saying is grossly absurd, it really wouldn't kill Mrs. Dennis to just go check. Just to ease her fears instead of scolding her for something entirely different.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I promise." Lauren apologizes as the brunette stomps away.

For a moment, Bo stops in her tracks and looks back and Lauren thinks maybe she's heard her. It makes her heart beat fast in excitement.

But then she shakes her head and proceeds on her journey. And Lauren knows she hasn't heard her.

Not yet.

The brunette is still angry when she gets to her room. Kicking her previously neatly arranged cards and ripping into boxes. "Where the fuck are those towels?"

She mutters to herself.

Lauren, out of the goodness of her heart and maybe a little bit of guilt, moves to the box where she saw the towels in when she was snooping and slowly, _very_ slowly, pushes it to the middle of the room.

The brunette's eyes widen and Lauren holds her breath for the freak out that surprisingly doesn't come.

A slow smirk spreads on the brunette's face. "I _knew_ I was right." She mutters and Lauren assumes she means the whole haunted argument she just had with her mother.

Which isn't right because this house isn't haunted because Lauren isn't a ghost and as soon as her mom and dad come home they'll fix everything.

But the brunette looks pleased to have gotten something right and after what just went down downstairs, Lauren thinks she deserves it. So she doesn't correct her.

Bo's smirk turns into a smile when she finally pulls out a towel. "Thanks." She says softly and although she's looking at the wrong direction and it's not really them having a conversation, it still makes Lauren happy.

Someone's not aware of her existence.

Someone else knows she's _here._

She smiles. "You're welcome."

...

 _ **An; I was challanged to write something a little supernatural, or was it asked, I'm not sure. Anyway, this happened. This is just the prologue. And there's a chapter and the epilogue.**_

 _ **Forgive my mistakes if you find any.**_


End file.
